


Reunion

by coriee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coriee/pseuds/coriee
Summary: "youre my soulmate, tommy.. you cant keep doing this to me.""i'll never leave you tubbo, you know that.""then why do you keep doing it?"
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest fic ive ever done. and its quite possibly my best too! uhhhh yeah. clingyduo fic again. lets go!  
> [before you read, all of this is platonic! there is no shipping here.]

_how many times do i have to cope with you being dead?_  
  
 _how many times do you have to die, just so you can come back again?_  
  
 _i want an answer._  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
its been a few days since you came back. these days have been so weird for me.  
  
im not used to seeing you alive yet. im not used to seeing you walk by with the corner of my eye. seeing you move and talk seems so.. unreal.  
  
everytime you look at me i feel like im hallucinating, and im waiting for you to flicker away. it takes me a little bit to understand that youre actually _real,_ haha..  
  
i tried talking to you but all you do is ramble on about dream. and i get that! you want to defeat him, to kill him once and for all.. to be a _hero._ but i dont know how to tell you that i dont think you can do this.  
  
i dont know how to tell you that im tired.  
  
im tired of fighting.  
  
im tired of wars, of conflict.  
  
im just tired.  
  
i see how you look at me and ranboo. i see how upset you get. but i just _dont know_ how to connect with you anymore.  
  
youre so much more distant than before.  
we used to be so close, man. i miss that.  
  
i want to know what happened. i want to know what happened to you in exile, i want to know what happened to you in the prison, with dream.. i want to know how you felt. but i dont want to force you into opening up. i'll wait for the day you're ready to tell me.  
  
i want to protect you. i want to keep you safe, like a little dandelion in my hands. but im not really the _fighter_ type like you are, you know?  
  
but for you its worth it. i'll learn how to take on the world for you.  
  
you fought for me so many times. its time _i_ fight for you.  
  
after all, _what am i without you?_  
  
im sad you've been ignoring me. i dont know what i did wrong.  
  
did i even _do_ something wrong? maybe youre purposefully ignoring me for something i did that i dont know of.  
  
..i miss you tommy.  
  
i miss my best friend.  
  
i keep following you around sometimes like a little fucking puppy you found on the street. _god,_ im pathetic.  
  
you dont even let me get close to you anymore. you flinch alot, too.  
  
you take a little bit of damage and you freak out. is it because of dream?  
  
that fucking bastard.  
i tried holding your hand once. but you pushed me away. you saw me jokingly put on an angry face but i think you took it seriously, because you got scared and started repeating "im sorry" like you were a robot malfunctioning or something.  
  
  
 _..what did dream do to you?_  
  
you always walk by me and ranboo's hotel and you stop and stare at it for a second.  
  
i can hear your angry mumbles and grunts, you know.  
  
i built it to distract myself from missing you. i built it, so i wouldnt have to think about you being dead. i needed to cope somehow.. and then this all "inn" idea happened.  
  
sorry if it makes you upset.  
remember when i showed you the memorial i built for you? you told me it looked nice.  
  
its.. a bit of a shame i built it for _nothing,_ though. but its okay.  
  
i remember you kept looking at the "tommy's bench" sign i put on the bench i built.  
  
i think i heard you mutter "our" or something, i dont know. you became really quiet recently.  
  
the same day i showed you micheal. you didnt really.. react much. you kind of just.. stared at him.. haha.  
  
i dont think you like micheal. thats fine.. i didn't expect you to like him.  
  
i showed you the mansion that i live in! you were surprised at its size, and you laughed.  
i missed hearing your laugh.  
  
but then you started ignoring me again, the next day.  
  
but i guess i'll have to _deal_ with it, you know?  
  
thats what you used to tell me, back in lmanberg haha..  
  
..i miss you.  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
tubbo was looking at building plans for his inn. all he needed were a few more supplies, and he could start upgrading it.  
  
he felt a small tap on his shoulder, to which he turned around slowly.  
"tommy?"  
..hey."  
  
tubbo put the paper away. "do you need anything? whats up?"  
  
tubbo put on a gentle smile. he was tapping his fingers together anxiously.  
  
"yeah, i.."  
  
"huh? you went silent at the last part, i didn't hear you. what did you say?"  
  
tommy put a hand on tubbo's shoulder.  
"i need _you._ are you busy? need to do anything with ranboo?"  
  
"uh- no. i-i can help you."  
  
" _perfect._ lets go." — tommy said letting go of tubbo and gesturing to follow him.  
after taking a few steps down the prime path, tubbo finally got the courage to ask something.  
  
"so uh.. where exactly are we going?"  
  
"special place."  
  
tubbo didnt know what to make of that, but he brushed it off.  
  
after a bit of walking, tommy stopped.  
  
"you okay?"  
"theres something wrong here."  
  
tubbo looked around. theres nothing out of the ordinary around though?  
  
tommy took a deep breath.  
"tubbo."  
"y-yes?"  
 _please dont flicker away._  
  
give me your hand."  
  
tommy carefully took tubbo's hand.  
"this is better."  
  
tubbo smiled as his cheeks turned a soft pink. _he let me hold his hand._  
  
tommy turned away and smiled, rolling his eyes. but he didnt want tubbo to see that. they continued walking.  
  
they finally made it to their destination.  
  
"..a patch of flowers?" — tubbo asked, confused.   
"yeah! come."  
  
tommy turned to tubbo and took both his hands, dragging him to the flowers. he gestured that they sit on the ground.  
  
"why did you bring me here?'  
  
tommy looked at the brunette, then at the flowers. he picked up one and reached to him.  
  
he tucked a flower behind his ear.  
  
the smaller boy smiled and grabbed tommy's hand, blushing.  
"tommy.."  
  
he smiled. _i havent seen him smile in so long.._  
  
"tubbo?"  
"hm?"  
"you want to know what happened, yeah?"  
"yes."  
  
tommy took a shaky inhale. "..okay."  
"you dont have to tell me if you dont want to though."  
"no no i.. i think im ready."mma  
"well.. go ahead when youre ready."  
  
"..he didnt let me sleep. he would wait for me to get sleepy then he'd either shout my name or hit me, so i'd jolt awake."  
  
 _thats why hes so tired._  
  
"he would.. he would tell me his plans of getting out and killing everyone.. h-he made sure to go into detail when he'd speak about killing _you_ and i'd always get so scared.."  
  
tubbo instinctively got closer to tommy.  
  
"he'd try to trick me into.. into thinking he was my friend? he'd tell me how he loves to mess with me and.. and-"  
  
his breathing became fast and shaky.  
  
"tommy.."  
"he would.. he would do s-so many _messed up_ things, tubbo. he'd.. he'd.."  
  
the blonde put his hands over his ears.  
"a-and the whole time i was there his voice would ALWAYS be stuck in my head.. his stupid taunts, his threats, his m-mocking his-"  
  
"tommy!"  
  
 _i hate seeing you like this._  
  
"and every _second_ < i was in there i wanted to cry and scream. i wanted to get out, i-i wanted to get out _so_ fucking much. _all_ i wanted was to _get away_ from him and-  
  
tubbo pushed himself into tommy, wrapping his arms around him tight.  
  
 _please dont push me away this time._  
  
tubbo felt arms softly plastered on his back.  
  
"..i called for you _so much_ in there tubbo."  
  
tubbo felt a shattering feeling in his heart. he couldnt be there for his best friend. _i failed you, didn't i?_  
  
"i-i wanted a hug so bad."  
  
tommy sniffed.  
  
"..i-its okay. y-you can cry."  
  
tommy tightened his grip on tubbo and rested his head on his shoulders.  
  
"i..its okay. youre safe. youre safe here.."  
the younger boy sobbed. he could finally cry now. and in the comfort of his best friend, too.  
  
tubbo hugged the boy tighter, his eyes tearing up slightly.  
  
"i missed you so much, tubbs.."  
  
"i missed you too, tommy.. alot. i didnt feel the same without you."  
  
tommy lifted his head up, tubbo retracting from the hug as well.  
  
they locked eyes with each other for the first time in forever. tubbo's calm cyan eyes perfectly match tommy's bright and charming light blue orbs.  
  
tubbo held tommy's face with both of his hands. "im so sorry. i failed you, tommy.."  
tommy put his hand on top of tubbo's. "you _didn't_ fail me."  
  
"but i left you! i promised to be by your dide, and i broke it!"  
  
"did you intend to?"  
  
"i'd _never._ "  
  
"then you didn't break it."  
  
tommy gently took tubbo's hands off his face, and instead hold _his_ face instead.  
  
"you've _never_ failed me, tubbo. _ever._ this isn't your fault. we were forced apart."  
  
"again."  
  
silence. but it was true. when was the last time these boys were allowed to be friends together, with no threats? its been so long it feels like it never even happened.  
  
"..tommy?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"..how many times do i have to go through _loosing_ you?"  
  
"..what?"  
  
"how many times are people going to take you away? to hurt you? how many times will i have to go through all this pain, thinking youre dead?"  
  
"tubbo.."  
  
the brunette clutched the fabric of his shorts.  
"youre my _soulmate,_ tommy.. you cant keep doing this to me."  
  
"i'll never leave you tubbo, you know that."  
  
"then _why_ do you keep doing it?"

..how do you even respond to a question like that? tommy was lost for words.  
  
"i just want you here with me."  
  
"i _am_ here with you."  
  
 _warmth. sunshine. sunlight. did he just..?_  
  
tubbo returned the hug instantly.  
  
"you see tubso, youre like a light in the dark. and im a little firefly who follows the light around, because i love the light and i get lost without it. but.."  
  
tommy disbanded the hug to look at tubbo.  
  
"the most important part is, youre _my_ light in the dark. and you'll always will be. because youre my tubbo."  
  
 _everything feels so warm and fuzzy now. gosh, the things you say that drive me crazy, tommyinnit._  
  
tubbo had a smile on his face. a big smile. actually, the _biggest_ smile hes ever had.  
  
this felt nice.  
  
this felt right.  
  
 _this is meant to be._  
  
  
"do you even _know_ how cute you look when you have that dumb smile on? stop it." — tommy mocked.  
  
"oi!" — tubbo giggled, playfully hitting the blonde.  
  
no screams? no fear? thats very surprising. i guess that just tells you how comfortable they are with one another.  
  
 _calm. reserved. quiet. ...close._  
  
the two brushed noses together.  
  
"i love you alot. remember that."  
  
"i will, i will. i love you alot too, remember that also."  
  
"i'll remember that forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
